In luv with legilus
by dracoinletherpants
Summary: fidelit is tranported too new earth and she falls in luv with legalgs
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Fidelity Saraleanna Anastasia Belledwaja South Mungo Tarriar. But i look like bella frim twilite so my friends call me kri like kristen steuwrt. I am really pretty with long gorgues flowing black hair sparkling violet eyes like limpid pools and plump red lips like lushess worms that are reAady to be kissed.

One duay I was waking to scool and on thy day I was wearing a tight blue dress thr was strapless. I was also wearing. seven inch neon reddish whitish hi heels. They were a color that was red but slightly tinted with whight. My hair was died bluish yellowish. And it was in a spolly bun on the top part of my forehead.

Any way so I was waking to schoul and suddenly this random weird guy bumped into me and I was tansproted into a place. Immediately I known that I was in Asgard. You know like the place were the elfs and hobbits live in lord of the rinds.

Then a totes hottie who was an elf but also looked like a pirate apeared.

"my name is Legalis!" he exclaimed quietly.

A/N Clifhanger yay


	2. Chapter 2

**an omg thx omg your so awsomx thans for the good reviw**

'

h

i legles im kri'

'yo'

'omg i lv you'

'want to do the kis'

'ye'

leglie's kis was so niiiiiissee, it felt like his lips were pasionatyelyy getin to no my lips lol. it was beutiful lol. we did the frickfrkac 9o874e55fdjuaehwfr

sry my cat satt on m keebord

an btw im typn this on my ipad so the autocorret wil help me bncous alot of pople commntede about myt teribel speling. scrw yu.


	3. Chapter 3

**an stfu my writing is fukin fantstic, yalls jut jelus. get the fuc out, hatres. omg her name isnt mary-sue, cant yu read**

'leglus'

'ya'

'im pregnollola'

'what'

'you herd me'

'but thats not posible elves dont hav childs that way'

'you didnt let mef inis leggy'

'wel finish thn'

'its thranduls'

an sory for da shrt chaptr, it wsw filer


	4. Chapter 4

an pls your really hurtn my fleelings plese no ghate on my6 story, tolkeen woldn't hve aproved, hedvbe make you guys into rathes.

'WHAT'

'leg pls don t be upset, i lstill love u'

'FRICK YOU KRI YOYU SU8C'

'pls legggogonr mwel raise the child humin'

'BUT ITS MY SIBLING'

'BUT I LOVE YOU'

'GO TO MORDER BITHG'

i cried in the corner, my beautifl blu dres ripping as it becms to small. im so alone

an be back soon!


	5. Chapter 5

an hy gies its bin a wile. ive bin spindin tim wit my bf

i cried 4 dayz. y woud legails do this 2 me

i was now dateing thrandrel 2 make him jelis nd it was workin.


	6. Chaptitre 6

**An fuk u alex americas u cant paridy my riting ur an idiur**

**Guise thnkxs fr supirt thru ThS all i dont no how 2 thk u cuz ive bin havin a ruf few weeks cuz my bf alex brook up w/ me cuz he thnks i m stupit or sumfing bit he dosnt no wat hes mising nd i hv a no bf now and his nom is jake hes rly cte and he has gorgues red hare its rely soft hes slipin in my rom write now cuz he sleeped ovr last nite and its rally erlay as i rite this but by tha time i pist ThS it mite no b**

i sat in the cornet criing cos thandrull. Dumpt me coz he sed in stooped but scrw him

it turnt out i wsnt pregnal it ws jst a mol sell

i was stull in th cornea wen 2 hawt gies came up 2 me

'hi im lokie ' one sed

'hi im thore sed the other

' wanna do tha frikfrac 'sed thore an loky unanimisly

ok i sed

we did tha frikfrak

thay both put there ding dings in my hooha

**an hope u gys like it cos im proud of tha chaptre**

**waht r u geyes goin as 4 haloween?**

**im goin as perrie edwards nd im tryna get my bf jake 2 b zayn malik**

**lol i luv 1d their my lyfe also so is 5sos**

**also the chapter tittle is in french cos i speak french lulz**

**btw alex americis wtf did u mean buy 1 dark day in tha middel of tha nite? that makes no cents lol and u thnk im dum**


	7. Chapter 7

**an god alex america i ws sensring tha sex im 18 i no wat its aciatly cald**

**also gyes my bf dumpet my but i hav a new bf his name is adam**

**also its hard 2 tipe cos i broek me finger but i wantd 2 update so ya**

**lol im lisening 2 fireproof rite now its so gud**

i was now dateing loke and thour lol leggy was too jelis

but i was faling 4 both of them and leggy 2 and also boromer nd gmili nd thrandrel

i didnt no what 2 do so i textd my bff back home

me- i hav a prblm

tara- wat

me- i m in lov wit 7 gies

tara- thats horible

me- i m dateint 2 of em nnd 2 is my ex

tara-o no

me- wat shud i do

tara- get anuther bf or 2

me- k

im now dateing frodo bilbo nd gandilf

**an guys me sister is plaing loud music nd it sucks**

**ug liek bitc no budy lieks hailstorm**

**also i loked at tha stats nd ther r peple from astralia reding ths wich is were lord of tha rigs is from i want their a few tims cos i liv nere they're in new calidonia **

**i askt 2 go 2 tha lorde of tha ringd plase but my mum gave me a wierd luk so i ges its rly expencive or sumthin**

**i also hav veiwers from new zeland so hi neibour**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n- sry its ben so long but ive been spending time w/ my new bf mitch and also i startet waching sherloc an it has frodo as watson so ya btw this chappie isnt edited also thnks to anon for saying that this is a masterpeice  
**

CHapter 8

'legly im sry for wat i did too u' i sayed

'its ok sence you apologised' he sayed back\

'can we get back together? ill dump thor loki gimli frodo bilbo aragorn thrandril mary pipin elrond arwin angrod arien boromir boromir boromir bill bob longo mungo pansy fosco bungo boris caranthir durn elmo elfwine elboron galador galadriel gandalf the doctor sherlock watson newt alby seamus finigin elfaba harry potter fluttershy dean winchester superman han slo galahad jack harkness(hes so fukin hawt tho to bad hes gay) brendan urie patick stump pete wence harry styles liam payne louis tomlinosn niall horan zayn malik gollum marty mcfly jamie dornan lorgan dr moon iron man castiel twilight sparkle pinkie pie and rianbow dash.'

'k' he siad.

**a/n- btw i cant beleve harry styles is bi! what if me mitch and him had a 3some ;) lol jk**


	9. Chapter 9

so me andleggypoopants went on a joureny to do something or another

suennly a narwal pulled out a gun and shot at frodo

but then i jumpt in frony of the bullet

'oh noes' said leggypooples

i got shot i said

i blacked out

**a/n- hi lol im kinda drunk rite nowww lulz but im makin this a short chappie so i can get back to my bf jordan but tanks 4 over 1,000 veiws  
**


	10. epilog

an lol so hi long time no see cuz lol new bf his name is joe

'legy im pregnant and this ime its urs probly'

Kri i love love yu and i want to spend the rest of my life wih you' said legykls

'i lovwe love ou 2 said kri'

'will u marry me.'

'k'

te n years later

legols yte ababy si coming

'finly out fist chilfd'

'look its a girl'

'o wait twins and theres a boi to'

'yayz'

ono ur loosing blood'

'ohno im dead'

'KRI nO!'

an/ im so sad its over u guys cuz uve shoewd me so much support and ive loved writing this so much and im so sad cuz i love kri shes my fav oc but i feel this is how their story ends so by


	11. epilog 2

an hi im here lmfao im back

so

i decided that u deserve a 2nd epilog

so here u go-

flash back

'onl iom dead'

'no keri ily'

'name me after her said the little green baby girl

'ok lol s dead/'

'bitrh defect rotfl'

'ok well gess ur name is fidelity saraleanna anastasia belledwaja legles. now'

'ok'

'baby boi waddaya wanna be named'

'anme me after her 2'

'ok ur name is now kerit south mungo tarriar legiles'

'k'

'yall will grow big strong like ur mama'

'k'

an- i cry'd so much when writing this and idk i miht do a 3rd epilog idk

idk mabye cuz like im spening time w/ my new bf connor cuz turns out joes gay

ok bye

omg like in frozen im freaking out now


	12. epilog 3

omh guys like my sister totes got on my account and messaged that idiot whose mocking my beutiful fan fiction and then that idiot called me a troll

ew

also my bf dumped me

turns out hes gay 2 and just need ed too make sure or some thing like what

i think im good enuf 2 turn a gyu strait

epilog 3

200 yars letar

legileas lived to b e 83.4 years olf

on his deathbed her granted fidelity the gift of immortality but not kri because kri fgot bad grades

kri lived to be 23 and fidelity lived to be 34

the end

an guys im gonna post an important an soon so stay tooned

aslo thnks 2 brandend 4 leaving the lovley comment ilysmrn


	13. an

an ok so i have a huge anouncement to make

so

no im not doing a sequel if thats wahts eyou werwe hoping lol no sry!

im starting a nother fanfiction yayz! lolz

its harry potter so ya check it out if u like that stuff

itll be uop around the same time as this is posted


End file.
